pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP156: A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!
is the 52nd episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopis Continuing their journey towards Dawn’s next Pokémon Contest in Daybreak Town, Ash and his friends come across a wild Gible. Gible is determined to learn the powerful Dragon-type move Draco Meteor, so Ash decides to help by doing some special training with it. Episode Plot The heroes get lost in the forest once more. As they are to decide which way to go, they soon see some fireworks and go towards there. They soon see an old woman training an Altaria. They see the dazzling sight, but soon evade the attack from it. The woman comes and is told they came to see this sight. The woman replies it was Draco Meteor, caused by her Altaria. The woman is Wilma, as they introduce themselves to each other. She trains the Dragon-type Pokémon, like the Altaria. However, Altaria's Draco Meteor can hit in any direction. However, she has no doubt Altaria will have control over it. The heroes ask of her to watch her train Altaria. The woman agrees, but are stopped by a Pokémon. It is a Gible, one Wilma recognizes from the forest. Ash greets it and gets bitten at his head. Piplup and Pikachu interfere and Piplup gets his head bitten, too, though Gible lets him go. Wilma asks of it to go back to the forest, so Gible digs in. Team Rocket heard about this and plan to get Altaria. Wilma trains Altaria, who uses Draco Meteor and perfects it, making both of them pleased. Gible returns and uses Draco Meteor; however, it does not explode and comes back and as the gang goes away, the Draco Meteor lands on Piplup. Wilma explains the Gible learned Draco Meteor, but it is not quite as it should be. So, Ash decides to train it. Ash tells it needs to focus energy in the center of the body. While Gible fires the Draco Meteor, the same thing happens, as Piplup gets hit and becomes angry at Gible. Gible comes to Ash and bites his head, so Wilma calms Gible down, advising Ash he needs patience and affection to Gible to master that move. Suddenly, rocks fall from the sky, as Team Rocket takes Altaria. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Piplup uses BubbleBeam and Altaria uses Ice Beam, but the cage is sturdy enough to resist attacks. The rocks that fell from the sky explode in smoke, as Team Rocket goes away. The heroes follow them (as Brock has to carry Wilma), including Gible. After a while, Brock leaves Dawn and Ash, as he is exhausted by carrying the old lady. Seeing Team Rocket goes away fast, Dawn and Ash ask of Gible to lead them, as it knows the forest very well. However, Gible came to eat some fruit, so Ash sends Staraptor to scout. Dawn is exhausted and soon they see a giant cliff. Though they climb, Dawn falls, but she sends Mamoswine and land on it. Ash falls as well, but catches on Gible, who takes him up. Staraptor found the balloon, but it is a trap, as he gets caught; Team Rocket knew about this and got Altaria in another machine and they depart. Ash finds Staraptor and attempts to free him, upset that Team Rocket would launch a trap on his Pokémon. Meanwhile, Altaria goes to free itself using Ice Beam. After a while, Altaria uses Flamethrower and causes the cage to crack. Team Rocket stops and goes to fix the cage. Suddenly, Gible comes out and bites Jessie's head. While they manage to get it off, they are shocked to see Gible ate their machine. Jessie sends Seviper to use Bite, but it gets hit by a rock by Gible. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Gible dodges and prepares for Draco Meteor. Dawn, Brock and Wilma have found Ash and Staraptor and soon see Gible's Draco Meteor. Team Rocket know it was not impressive. Seviper goes to use Bite, but Gible uses Dragon Pulse and misses. Team Rocket is impressed as it was much more powerful. Seeing that Gible is tired, Jessie tells Seviper to use Bite again, but gets electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. James sends Carnivine, who, after a biting affection, uses Vine Whip, with Seviper using Bite. Carnivine gets hit by BubbleBeam and Thunderbolt from Piplup and Pikachu and is pushed towards Seviper, resulting both of them getting knocked out. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to shatter the cage and Altaria gets freed. Gible comes and uses Draco Meteor; this time it explodes and lands on Team Rocket, making them blast off. Gible attempts to use it once more, but it fails and lands on Piplup. Later, Wilma shows the path to Daybreak Town. The heroes do not see Gible, even if it was standing near them. The heroes say goodbye to Wilma and Altaria as they continue their adventure, while Gible watches them go away. Debuts Human Grandma Wilma Trivia Mistakes Jessie's earrings were colored wrong in one scene. Gallery The gang evades the attack DP156 2.jpg Ash has his head bitten DP156 3.jpg Wilma hugs Gible DP156 4.jpg Altaria is about to use Draco Meteor DP156 5.jpg Brock carries Wilma DP156 6.jpg Ash gets pulled by Gible DP156 7.jpg Gible ate the machine DP156 8.jpg Pikachu frees Altaria DP156 9.jpg Carnivine and Seviper are defeated DP156 10.jpg Gible failed once more to use Draco Meteor }} Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes